Studies of female infertility include use of a GnRH agonist to treat endometriosis in monkeys, development of surrogate embryo transfer combined with exogenous steroid therapy and use of "pure" FSH to stimulate ovarian folliculogenesis. We have made antisera to a follicular fluid factor that blocks estrogen-induced LH surges and employed a mechanical pulse pump to treat secondary amenorrhea. An anti-progesterone compound was evaluated for its contraceptive potential by direct action on the endometrium for induction of menses. CT scans were employed to verify the conservation of the cortical mantel in hydrocephalic monkeys given shunts in utero. Thymic peptides were found to stimulate the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis.